1808 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events Works published in English United Kingdom 's own illuminated version]] * Christopher Anstey, The Poetical Works of the Late Christopher Anstey''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Mary Matilda Betham, Poems * William Blake, Milton, including the poem "And did those feet in ancient time", illuminated book probably published about this year, although the book states "1804" on the title page, likely when the plates were begun * Felicia Dorothea Browne (later "Felicia Hemans"): ** Poems ** England and Spain; or, Valour and Patriotism * Robert Burns, Reliques of Robert Burnes (posthumous) * Lord Byron, Poems Original and Translated, the second edition of Hours of Idleness, 1807 * William Cowper: ** Translator, Latin and Italian Poems of Milton Translated ito English Verse ** Translator, Poems Translated from the French of Mme de la Mothe Guion * James Grahame, The Siege of Copenhagen * Charles Lamb, Specimens of English Dramatic Poets, who Lived about the Time of Shakespeare, anthology * Thomas Moore, A Selection of Irish Melodies, parts 1 and 2; songs, published in 10 parts 1808–1834 * Amelia Opie, The Warrior's Return, and Other Poems * Sir Walter Scott, Marmion, 10 editions by 1821 * Mary Shelley, see John Taylor * John Taylor, possibly, or Mary Shelley (uncertain attribution), Mounseer Nongtongpaw, a poem for children United States * William Cullen Bryant, The Embargo; or, Sketches of the Times. A Satire. The Second Edition, Corrected and Enlarged, Together with the Spanish Revolution, and Other Poems, Boston: "Printed for the author, by E.G. House"; United StatesWeb page titled "American Poetry Full-Text Database / Bibliography" at University of Chicago Library website, retrieved March 4, 2009. Archived 2009-05-27. a verse satire against the trade restrictions of Thomas Jefferson; Bryant's father had the poem published as a pamphlet, which gained regional popularityBurt, Daniel S., [http://books.google.com/books?id=VQ0fgo5v6e0C The Chronology of American Literature: : America's literary achievements from the colonial era to modern times], Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2004, ISBN 978-0-618-16821-7, retrieved via Google Books * David Hitchcock , A Poetical Dictionary; or, Popular Terms Illustrated in Rhyme.Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) Works published in other languages * Jacques Delille, Les Troi Règnes''; FranceFrance, Peter, The New Oxford Companion to Literature in French, p 226, New York: Oxford University Press (1995) ISBN 0-19-866125-8'' * Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Faust, part I, Germany Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 5 – Carl Spitzweg (died 1885), German romanticist painter and poet * March 22 – Caroline Norton (died 1877), English society beauty, novelist, poet, pamphleteer and playwright * March 25 – José de Espronceda (died 1842), Spanish * May 22 – Gérard de Nerval, pen name of Gérard Labrunie (died 1855), French essayist, translator and Romantic poet * May 31 – Horatius Bonar (died 1889), was a Scottish Anglican cleric and poet * June 11 – James Ballantine (died 1877), English artist, author and poet * June 17 – Henrik Wergeland (died 1845), Norwegian poet, playwright, polemicist, historian, and linguist Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * July 26 – Jacob Bailey, (born 1731), Church of England clergyman and poet born in the future United States, immigrated to Nova Scotia, Canada in 1779 * September 5 – John Home (born 1722), Scottish poet and dramatist * November 4 – Melchiore Cesarotti (born 1730), Italian poet and translator ;Also : * Thomas Moss (born 1740), English clergyman and poet See also * Poetry * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * 19th century in literature * 19th century in poetry * Romantic poetry * Golden Age of Russian Poetry (1800–1850) * Weimar Classicism period in Germany, commonly considered to have begun in 1788 and to have ended either in 1805, with the death of Friedrich Schiller, or 1832, with the death of Goethe * List of poets Notes External links *"A Time-Line of English Poetry" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1800s in poetry Poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry